Better Than a Daydream
by brocko18
Summary: Shikamaru's laying in a field alone and enjoying the scenery. Then none other than Naruto comes over to bother him, but eventually arouse him.


Well, let's try this little oneshot on for size! its really fluffy so beware. BEWARE THE FLUFF! and if you can, let me know what you think of the pairing, cuz my friend Haley is wierd and thinks its a crack pairing and i feel like proving her wrong. aren't i nice? anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was Shikamaru's day off from missions today. He was sprawled out in a field just outside of Konoha, staring up at the clouds. His genius mind saw them merely as condensed balls of moisture being gently moved by the wind. Below the hill he was resting on was a small pond with some fish gathering to feed on some algae at the surface of the water. He watched a dragonfly flutter over the water and leave as quickly as it came. It had peered into the water and flew over to flower growing near Shikamaru's head. The beating of its wings reverberated in his ear and as the insect left so did the sound. Everything was at peace around Shikamaru, and nothing could bother him now; only the sound of a boy's feet romping through the grass could awaken Shikamaru from his wonderful daydreams.

"Hey Shikamaru," said the young boy who was approaching him. Shikamaru winced at the sound of this. He was just beginning to relax, and now this nuisance was disturbing his rest. He didn't care who it was, so he left his eyes shut, but he could now feel the presence of someone hovering over him. He could sense the evanescence of the warm light rays that were just heating his body only moments ago.

"Hey Shikamaru, wake up," said a familiar voice. Shikamaru grimaced and slowly opened his eyes to see the vague silhouette of a boy in an orange jumpsuit leaning over him. His eyes had been used to the darkness of his eyelids covering them, so the sunlight seemed almost blinding to him. Now the image in front of him was coming into focus. He recognized it as his annoying friend, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Can I help you Naruto?" he said in a disconcerting tone. Naruto winked both of his eyes and smiled.

"Eh, I was just bored, so I wanted to see what you were doing." He stood back up, only to plop right down parallel to Shikamaru. He put his own hands behind his head and gazed at the passing clouds.

"It's just a lazy day today, isn't it Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru answered with a slight "hn". His eyes were closed now, but he wasn't tired in the least bit. Naruto, however, closed his eyes and realized he was, in fact, very tired. He let his mind wander away and just drifted off. Shikamaru was motionless as well but still conscious.

The two of them just lay next to each other in the wide field for about ten minutes more. Shikamaru was still awake but at ease. Naruto was passed out next to him. Shikamaru again felt the peace he had felt before Naruto interrupted his daydreaming.

In fact, Shikamaru's mind was full of fantasies and daydreams. He was a little confused though. He had been examining his love life and realized what a wreck it was. There was that Temari girl from the sand village who had an unhealthy crush on him. There was also one more person invading his thoughts. This person's intrigue had been bothering Shikamaru for some time now. It was that hyperactive, energetic and annoying-

Shikamaru suddenly felt a strong force upon his chest cavity. The quick motion of something landing on his body startled him. His eyes jolted open to see the soft body of Naruto Uzumaki, half-laying on top of him. Naruto was still asleep, so he must have simply turned over in his sleep. Shikamaru was still a bit shocked, but then he started to sense the warmth of Naruto's body on his own. It was almost a soothing sensation to Shikamaru. He liked having this boy on top of him. He couldn't explain it, but he really enjoyed lying under Naruto.

Shikamaru saw that Naruto was smiling in his sleep, and it made Shikamaru grin. He laid his head back down and closed his eyes. He then raised his hand to run it through Naruto's thick hair. He stroked the blonde boy's head, and when he was done, he held Naruto close to himself. The warmth gently soothed him to sleep with the sun beating down on them both.


End file.
